falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MICHAEL.MSG
{100}{}{To Michael.} {101}{}{Cóż, chyba tam leżał pies pogrzebany. Idź się zobaczyć z lekarzem, znajdziesz ją na poziomie drugim.} {102}{}{Nic ci nie dolega, o ile mogę stwierdzić.} {103}{}{Synu, pomieszczenie zaopatrzeniowe jest zamknięte dla nieuprawnionych. Tylko ja sam i dwóch innych mamy do niego swobodny dostęp. Jak czegoś ci trzeba, to trzeba ci o tym porozmawiać ze mną.} {104}{}{Paniusiu, pomieszczenie zaopatrzeniowe jest zamknięte dla nieuprawnionych. Tylko ja sam i dwóch innych mamy do niego swobodny dostęp. Jak czegoś ci trzeba, to trzeba ci o tym porozmawiać ze mną.} {105}{}{Nie dotarło do ciebie, co mówiłem? Powiedziałem, że to pomieszczenie jest zamknięte dla nieuprawnionych.} {106}{}{Witaj, bracie. Jak mogę ci pomóc?} {107}{}{Wybacz mi, proszę, że pytam, ale czym się zajmujesz w naszym Bractwie?} {108}{}{Czym się tu zajmujesz?} {109}{}{Mam poważne obrażenia. Czy możesz mnie wyleczyć?} {110}{}{Urak Chufar!} {111}{}{Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem, czego chcesz. Jeśli trzeba ci zaopatrzenia, to trzeba ci upoważnienia.} {112}{}{Taga ma.} {113}{}{Caroo!} {114}{}{Nadal cię nie rozumiem. Może potrzebujesz się zobaczyć z lekarzem. Znajdziesz ją na poziomie drugim.} {115}{}{Idź się zobaczyć z lekarzem. Znajdziesz ją na poziomie drugim.} {116}{}{Ach, niczym tak chwalebnym, jak nasi paladyni. Po prostu kieruję pomieszczeniem zaopatrzeniowym, wydaję ludziom sprzęt i inne zaopatrzenie.} {117}{}{Przysłał mnie tu... Bob. Chce dostać... to nowe, zaawansowane technicznie bronio-cośtam. Kazał mi to zaraz przynieść.} {118}{}{Chcę coś pobrać. Jak mam to zrobić?} {119}{}{A, to miło. Bywaj.} {120}{}{Bob? Co za Bob? O czym ty mówisz? Jakie nowe, zaawansowane technicznie bronio-cośtam? Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów, a ty musisz sprawić, żeby ten ktokolwiek-to-jest załatwił mi stosowne upoważnienie. Nie mogę niczego wydać bez upoważnienia.} {121}{}{A, chodzi ci o pistolet laserowy? OK, zaczekaj, proszę, chwilkę. Nie mam żadnego upoważnienia od Boba, żeby wydać komukolwiek laser. Ach, momencik. Już rozumiem. Te dziewczyny z dołu myślą, że są naprawdę zabawne, co? Chciałbym, żeby przestały zawracać mi głowę.} {122}{}{Cóż, no wiesz. Kazały mi ci nie mówić, ale robią to tylko dlatego, że cię tak bardzo lubią. Myślę, że jedna z nich jest w tobie zabujana.} {123}{}{Wybacz, nie mówiły mi, co knują. Kazały mi tu przyjść i ci to powiedzieć, a ciebie to miało bardzo rozerwać.} {124}{}{Przepraszam. To był tylko mój kiepski dowcip.} {125}{}{Znowu to robisz! Przestań mnie dręczyć! One są takie okrutne! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zniżasz się do ich poziomu. My, faceci, powinniśmy się trzymać razem.} {126}{}{Kłamiesz! Jesteś z nimi w zmowie. Jak można być tak okrutnym?} {127}{}{Faktycznie? Nie robisz mnie chyba znowu w jajo, co? Nie, ty wyglądasz na poczciwego chłopaka. Pewnie cię do tego zmusiły. Wiesz, przydybałem Larę, jak patrzyła na mnie podczas treningu. Założę się, że to ona, prawda?} {128}{}{Tak, trafiłeś. To właśnie ona. Nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałem. Zabiłaby mnie za to.} {129}{}{Nie, przepraszam. Tylko sobie z ciebie żartowałem. Nikt mnie tu nie przysłał.} {130}{}{Znowu to robisz! Przestań mnie dręczyć! Wy, kobiety, jesteście takie okrutne!} {131}{}{Faktycznie? Nie robisz mnie chyba znowu w jajo, co? Nie, ty wyglądasz na poczciwe dziewczę. Pewnie cię do tego zmusiły. Wiesz, przydybałem Larę, jak patrzyła na mnie podczas treningu. Założę się, że to ona, prawda?} {132}{}{Tak, trafiłeś. To właśnie ona. Nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałam. Zabiłaby mnie za to.} {133}{}{Nie, przepraszam. Tylko sobie z ciebie żartowałam. Nikt mnie tu nie przysłał.} {134}{}{Cóż, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zawsze się trochę w niej bujałem, ale nie chciałem działać, bo nie wiedziałem, czy ona czuła tak samo, czy nie. Następnym razem, jak ją zobaczę, chyba ją zaproszę na randkę. Może spróbuję załapać się na ten sam patrol, co ona, i zrobić jej niespodziankę miłą, romantyczną kolacją. Wielkie dzięki. Naprawdę udało ci się zrobić mi przyjemność. Masz, weź je. Pewnie uda ci się znaleźć dla nich zastosowanie. To granaty impulsowe. Bardzo skuteczne przeciwko robotom. Jak dobrze pójdzie, nie znajdziesz się w sytuacji, która będzie wymagała ich użycia. Bywaj.} {135}{}{To niezbyt miło z twojej strony. Czemu mówisz coś takiego, jeśli to nie prawda? Niektórzy to mają źle w głowie!} {136}{}{O. Masz osobliwe poczucie humoru. Cóż, nie zawracaj mi głowy, jeżeli nie będziesz mieć czegoś do pobrania.} {137}{}{Ach, te dziewczyny ciągle załażą mi za skórę. Nie wiem, czemu im się to nie nudzi. Ta Lara jednak jest naprawdę urocza. Podoba mi się od całkiem dawna. Znałem ją już, kiedy była młodsza. Była taka słodka. Teraz jest starsza i traktuje mnie tak okropnie. Ja nie zrobiłem niczego, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć.} {138}{}{Cóż, może się jej podobasz. Czy pomyślałeś kiedyś o tym? Ona może po prostu nie wiedzieć, jak się do ciebie zbliżyć. Powinieneś ją zaprosić na randkę. Jeśli ją rzeczywiście lubisz, to co masz do stracenia?} {139}{}{Może się jej podobasz.} {140}{}{Ee, tak. OK. Cześć.} {141}{}{Wiesz co, masz rację. Niby co mam do stracenia? Następnym razem, jak ją zobaczę, chyba ją zaproszę na randkę. Może spróbuję załapać się na ten sam patrol, co ona, i zrobić jej niespodziankę miłą, romantyczną kolacją. Wielkie dzięki. Naprawdę udało ci się zrobić mi przyjemność. Masz, weź to. Pewnie uda ci się znaleźć dla tego zastosowanie. To wzmagacze zręczności. Uważaj z nimi. Potrafią być wysoce uzależniające. Bywaj.} {142}{}{Nie, to nierealne. Kobiety czasem naprawdę wpędzają mnie w zakłopotanie. Mogę rozczytać i zrozumieć każdy nowy schemat, który dostanę, ale jeśli chodzi o kobiety, jestem na straconej pozycji. Dzięki tak czy owak.} {143}{}{Nie, to nierealne. Wy, kobiety, czasem naprawdę wpędzacie mnie w zakłopotanie. Mogę rozczytać i zrozumieć każdy nowy schemat, który dostanę, ale jeśli chodzi o kobiety, jestem na straconej pozycji. Tak czy siak dzięki.} {144}{}{Potrzebujesz stosownego upoważnienia. Tylko niektóre osoby mogą wydać upoważnienie do pobrania obiektów z pomieszczenia zaopatrzeniowego.} {145}{}{Aha. OK, dzięki. Do kogo mam się zatem zwrócić?} {146}{}{Mam upoważnienie, żeby coś pobrać. Mógłbyś sprawdzić na terminalu, czy już dotarło?} {147}{}{Kto może mi dać upoważnienie?} {148}{}{Cóż, faktycznie ma do tego uprawnienia całkiem sporo ludzi; ale to zapewne Talus jest osobą, z którą musisz porozmawiać. Możesz także sprawdzić u Mathii, również ona może ci być w stanie pomóc.} {149}{}{Gdzie mogę znaleźć Mathię?} {150}{}{Gdzie jest Talus?} {151}{}{OK, dzięki.} {152}{}{Mathia to asystentka Maxona. Formalnie jest asystentką Wielkiego Mistrza, ale pracuje też dla wszystkich pozostałych Starszych. Zwykle jest w pokojach Starszyzny, które mieszczą się na czwartym piętrze.} {153}{}{OK. Gdzie jest Talus?} {154}{}{OK. Dzięki. Bywaj.} {155}{}{Ależ on jest w sali treningowej, po mojej lewej.} {156}{}{Wspaniale. Czy teraz mógłbyś skierować mnie także w miejsce, gdzie można znaleźć Mathię?} {157}{}{A co z Mathią?} {158}{}{Dzięki. Porozmawiamy później.} {159}{}{Tak, w ciągu dnia jest zwykle w pokojach Starszyzny. Mieszczą się one na czwartym piętrze.} {160}{}{Dziękuję. Byłeś bardzo pomocny.} {161}{}{Cóż, oto specyfik, na który masz upoważnienie. Uważaj z tym. Potrafi uzależnić, jeżeli stosuje się go za często. Jego odstawienie, albo zupełny odwyk nie są szczególnie zabawne, ale chyba są w zasadzie tym samym. Używaj na własne ryzyko. Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić?} {162}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {163}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {164}{}{Cóż, oto specyfik, który sobie życzysz. To całkiem użyteczna rzecz. Na pewno okaże się przydatny. Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?} {165}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {166}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {167}{}{OK, mam tego trochę. Nigdy nie ma się dość amunicji, no nie? Cóż, proszę bardzo. Coś jeszcze?} {168}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {169}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {170}{}{O, te zabawki naprawdę potrafią być niebezpieczne. Uważaj tylko, żeby być wystarczająco daleko, kiedy wybuchną. Proszę bardzo. Coś jeszcze?} {171}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {172}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {173}{}{Ach, nie ma to jak dobra broń u boku. Coś jeszcze?} {174}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {175}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {176}{}{Dobrą obroną jest najlepszy atak. Czy może to było odwrotnie? Cóż, nieważne. Oto twój pancerz. Lepiej postaraj się o niego dbać. Nie mogę wydać więcej niż jednego zestawu na osobę. Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiegoś obiektu?} {177}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {178}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {179}{}{Cóż, we właściwych rękach może to być użyteczne. Bardzo proszę. Coś jeszcze?} {180}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {181}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {182}{}{Och, jeszcze coś? Wybacz, musiałem to przegapić. Niech no sprawdzę.} {183}{}{Witaj ponownie. Jak ci dzisiaj idzie? Jak mogę ci pomóc?} {184}{}{Czy ja mogę ci w czymkolwiek pomóc? Wydajesz się być okropnie zajęty.} {185}{}{Mam coś pobrać.} {186}{}{Nie, dzięki. Cześć.} {187}{}{Czy ty kiedykolwiek będziesz mógł mi pomóc? Nie sądzę. Nie wchodź mi w drogę.} {188}{}{OK, pozwól, że rzucę okiem.} {189}{}{Ach, tak. Rzeczywiście masz upoważnienie, żeby coś pobrać.} {190}{}{No cóż, owszem. Sophii trzeba paru granatów impulsowych, ale nie miałem jeszcze sposobności, żeby je do niej zanieść. Myślisz, że możesz to za mnie załatwić?} {191}{}{Jasne. Dawaj je.} {192}{}{Niestety, nie mam czasu. Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz znaleźć kogoś innego.} {193}{}{Co, wyglądam na twojego lokaja?} {194}{}{OK, bierz. Sophia jest jedną z pary zastępców Mistrza Skrybów Vree. Zwykle jest w bibliotece na trzecim piętrze.} {195}{}{Czemu granaty, które ci dałem, jeszcze nie dotarły do Sophii? Ona ciągle na nie czeka.} {196}{}{Przepraszam. Czy mógłbyś mi jeszcze raz powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest?} {197}{}{Zginęły mi. Mogę dostać jeszcze parę?} {198}{}{Wybacz, nie mam poczucia czasu.} {199}{}{Ha! Myślałeś, że rzeczywiście je jej dostarczę? Jesteś głupszy, niż na to wyglądasz!} {200}{}{Zwykle jest w bibliotece na trzecim piętrze.} {201}{}{Straż! Mamy tu złodzieja! Pokażcie mu, co robimy z tymi, którzy zdradzają Bractwo.} {202}{}{Straż! Mamy tu złodziejkę! Pokażcie jej, co robimy z tymi, którzy zdradzają Bractwo.} {203}{}{Wybacz, nie rozmawiam z podobnymi tobie.} {204}{}{Uważaj, bo uwierzę. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem ufać komuś takiemu jak ty.} {205}{}{Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że znowu pokazujesz tu twoją gębę. Mam nadzieję, że granaty ci się przydały, bo już nigdy więcej niczego ode mnie nie dostaniesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, kto niby da ci upoważnienie.} {206}{}{Ależ witaj ponownie. Sophia mówiła, że dostała od ciebie granaty. To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Ona pracuje nad ich lepszą wersją, i musiała sprawdzić, czy obwody są kompatybilne.} {207}{}{Czego chcesz?} {208}{}{Daj mi po prostu to, co mam pobrać, i będziesz miał ze mną spokój.} {209}{}{Niczego.} {210}{}{No cóż, w porządku. Sprawdzę tylko, czy mam zlecenie.} {211}{}{OK, trzeba ci trochę amunicji, zgadza się? Cóż, jakiego rodzaju potrzebujesz?} {212}{}{Nie wiem.} {213}{}{10 mm JHP.} {214}{}{10 mm AP.} {215}{}{0,44 cala Magnum JHP.} {216}{}{0,44 cala Magnum FMJ.} {217}{}{14 mm AP.} {218}{}{5,56 mm FMJ.} {219}{}{5 mm JHP.} {220}{}{5 mm AP.} {221}{}{Śrutową kal. 12.} {222}{}{Cóż, musisz sprawdzić, jakiego typu amunicji ci trzeba, zanim będę mógł ci ją wydać. Po prostu obejrzyj broń, do której chcesz otrzymać amunicję. Kiedy to wykombinujesz, krzyknij tylko na mnie.} {223}{}{Ach, wyrzutnia rakietowa... Nie ma to jak dobra broń u boku. No, bierzesz coś jeszcze?} {224}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {225}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {226}{}{O tak, oto ten świetny pistolet, o który prosisz. No, bierzesz coś jeszcze?} {227}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {228}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {229}{}{Dobrą obroną jest najlepszy atak. Czy może to było odwrotnie? Cóż, nieważne. Oto twój pancerz. Lepiej postaraj się o niego dbać. Nie mogę wydać więcej niż jednego zestawu na osobę. Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiegoś obiektu?} {230}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {231}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {232}{}{Hmmm... Pancerz wspomagany. Lepiej postaraj się o niego dbać. Nie mogę wydać więcej niż jednego zestawu na osobę. Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiegoś obiektu?} {233}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {234}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {235}{}{Cóż, we właściwych rękach może to być użyteczne. Bardzo proszę. Coś jeszcze?} {236}{}{Nie, to wystarczy. Dzięki.} {237}{}{Tak, mam jeszcze coś do pobrania.} {240}{}{Szukam motywatora skurczowego.} {241}{}{Czy masz stosowne upoważnienie?} {242}{}{Tak. Przysłano mnie tu po motywator skurczowy.} {243}{}{Nie, nie mam, ale koniecznie muszę dostać tę część.} {244}{}{Kyle mnie tu przysłał po tę część.} {245}{}{Nie. W jaki sposób dostanę upoważnienie?} {246}{}{Pozwól, że zerknę tutaj. sprawdza swój terminal. Cóż, nie widzę zapotrzebowania na motywator skurczowy. Potrzebne ci będzie stosowne upoważnienie.} {247}{}{Słuchaj no! Nie chcę wszczynać awantury. Zwyczajnie daj mi tę cholerną część.} {248}{}{No daj spokój. Proszę. Ja naprawdę potrzebuję tej części.} {249}{}{OK. Przepraszam za zawracanie ci głowy. Bywaj.} {250}{}{Nie ma go tam? Zbrojmistrzostwo miało je przesłać wczoraj. Słuchaj, mógłbyś mi pomóc się z tego wykaraskać? Jak nie przyniosę tej części, to oberwę po dupie. Formularz na pewno dotrze tu jeszcze dzisiaj.} {251}{}{OK. Proszę bardzo. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że ci to dałem. Rhombus urwałby mi łeb, gdyby się dowiedział, że wydaję części bez stosownego upoważnienia.} {252}{}{Dziękuję ci. Cześć.} {253}{}{Dałbym ci to, gdybym mógł. Ale nie mogę. Nie bez stosownego upoważnienia.} {254}{}{Wiesz Michael, jesteś prawdopodobnie jednym z najinteligentniejszych gości, z jakimi zdarzyło mi się tutaj rozmawiać. Dlatego nie wiem, czemu robisz mi takie kłopoty. Ta część jest mi naprawdę potrzebna.} {255}{}{Och... No cóż. Chyba cię rozumiem. Sam jednak nie wiem, co zrobić.} {256}{}{Po prostu mi to daj.} {257}{}{Jak nie masz upoważnienia, to nie możesz otrzymać części zamiennych.} {258}{}{No daj spokój. Proszę. Ja naprawdę potrzebuję tej części.} {259}{}{OK. Przepraszam za zawracanie ci głowy. Bywaj.} {260}{}{Kyle? Czy chodzi o ten stary, zezłomowany pancerz wspomagany?} {261}{}{Tak.} {262}{}{Nie.} {263}{}{Możesz mu przekazać, że kiedy doprowadzi tę jednostkę do jej dawnej chwały, to wtedy, i tylko wtedy, otrzyma upoważnienie, którego mu trzeba. Żegnam.} {264}{}{Nie dostaniesz. Najpierw Kyle musi obejrzeć jednostkę potrzebującą naprawy. Jeśli uzna, że naprawa jest wykonalna, to składa zapotrzebowanie na części. Rhombus przegląda zapotrzebowania i określa, które są zasadne. Idź porozmawiać z Kyle'm. Bywaj.} {265}{}{Cześć.} {266}{}{No... tak, cóż, Kyle mnie tu przysłał. Czy mógłbyś jeszcze raz sprawdzić twój terminal?} {267}{}{Ale przysłał mnie tu Rhombus.} {268}{}{Nie dostaniesz tej części, i koniec gadania. Powiedziałem ci, co potrzebujesz zrobić, i nie zamierzam się powtarzać.} de:MICHAEL.MSG en:MICHAEL.MSG ru:MICHAEL.MSG uk:MICHAEL.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)